Naruto the Chi wizard
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto stumbles across the old abandoned section 13 base and finds out about Chi what will happen read and find out


**Hey this is another challenge from challenger sit back grab some popcorn and enjoy the movie I mean story lol anyway its his new Naruto jackie chan adventures cross hope you like it**

Naruto was running for his life its been four years since his birth and he was just recently kicked out of the orphanage and when he was kicked out a mob was waiting for him.

"Get the demon spawn hes lived long enough and plagues this village it must die" yelled a villager with several others along with ninja from genin to anbu agreeing in fact Narutos guardian anbus had turned their backs and let Naruto get beat and almost killed for a fee of course they were payed to turn away.

The villagers and shinobis had chased Naruto into the forest surrounding Konoha and tried to follow him but lost him after about thirty minutes of chasing him in the forest Naruto had fell on a small device that looked like the number thirteen in a red circle and in a burst of light he was gone.

(Outer space section 13 base)

The bright light faded and out of it stepped four year old Naruto when this happened Naruto heard a voice in his head say "EIYA this is the space section 13 base I never thought I would see this place again"

"Whos there" asked a curious Naruto

"Inside your mind young one"

"Who are you"

"In your time I am known as Kyubbi but I was once human and was known simply as Uncle I am the only of the Bijuu that evolved from a human spirit the others are manifestations of an ancient evil that I and my nephews team sealled away hopefully never to be released but that seams not to happen since I have seen into the future and a group is hunting me and the other bijuu down to unlocl the key on a statue that they most likely already have which holds another dimension gateway to a prison that holds the most evil of demons and demon lords and their minions".

"So they are gonna kill us all since they are demons right"

"Not exactly they are going to enslave us and use us to do their bidding it happened once before they were sealed away."

"Go inside your mind I am going to teach you how to absorb an energy called Chi its way stronger than Chakra infact Chakra is a very watered down version of Chi so by using Chi you will be one step closer to protecting this world from its doom should the demons be released and not sealed soon after said release"

and so for the next ten years Naruto trained in drawing in Chi and training in using Chi powers for the light side as well as the Dark side he found an old wizard ready to die.

(Flashback Five years earlier)

Naruto had just finished training with Uncle and some spirits known as the Elder Chi wizards they told him that in order to truly master Chi he would have to know all aspects of it and to goto the Cells in the base which held numorous items and beings who were full of Chi to be absorbed.

Naruto had gone to the cells and found a giant circular dragon Statue with twelve talismans in it as well as other weird things like a humanoid dragon looking creature who was yelling curses left and right about being held and other beings who looked like they wanted to kill said dragon humanoid it looked like he had not stopped yelling since being locked up Naruto kept walking and found an old looking man who looked up and said "Young one please absorb my chi I am ready to die I have been alive far longer than anyone should be and I wish to see my darling wife I may be evil but I can still love and wish to see her if you need help on how to control dark chi than just use the spell that you will gain to summon my spirit I will help anyway I can."

Naruto had touched the man who he found was named Daolon wong and watched as he died and turned to dust he went to the yelling humanoid dragon who from Wongs memores was named Drago and absorbed him as well and heard a collective "Thank goodness no more yelling" from all the beings in the room who were absorbed as well Naruto stopped at the statue of what he learned was named Shendo and old demon overlord dragon who rulled his part of the world with an iron fist until being defeated by an old man known as Lo Pei and later by the J team.

Naruto was glowing with Chi power now and left to meditate to wait for the Chi to align with his own Chi he gained by meditation and training.

(End flashback)

Naruto now at age 14 was in the isolation chamber and in four chambers were peopel who he learned were the Chan family in the first tube was a man in his twenties because of the D aging process it had and was wearing a blue shirt and Cacki pants next to his was a beutiful young woman who he knew was named Viper Chan Jackies wife next was their Daughter Jewel born and was 14 because of the D aging process she looked mostly like a younger version of her mom and had her dads eyes finally was the final addition to the Chan family Jade Jackie and Vipers Niece and Jewels Cousin.

He was releasing them today and going to tell them that the world was in need of the next J team and that he would need their help in either stopping or sealing the demon lords and their minions.

**Hey guys hope you like the first chap which is kinda a prolougue for whats gonna happen and hope it is gonna be a well liked story please do reveiw but no flames anyway hope you like it ja ne**


End file.
